


Susan.

by CamiiHobbit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post The Sound of drums, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: It was the Master’s turn to help his best enemy.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Susan.

**Author's Note:**

> POST THE SOUND OF DRUMS: The Master lives and accepts the Doctor's help and now they travel together.  
> ~~~  
> This is part of a Collection of One Shots I wrote of my OPTs while I was celebrating Father’s Days on 2016 with my family.  
> I wrote them originally in Spanish for Wattpad but now I’m moving them here in English.  
> I changed some things to make it more understandable, it may be very OC but I hope y’all like it!  
> Please enjoy and let me know any mistake.  
> Thanks for reading!

The Doctor was leaning on one of the rails in the console room of the TARDIS with his arms crossed, in silence and his gaze was lost.  
The Master has been looking at him confused for a couple of minutes. He was starting to get bored.  
\- So.... which planet you couldn’t save this time besides Gallifrey? - Asked the Master in a joyful way breaking the silence. He only received a glare from the Doctor. - Come on, Doctor, - I’m boreeed! Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or I’ll have to torture you so you can speak - continued the Master.  
The Doctor thought about it. Maybe he should let it go and tell The Master what was wrong. After all, it’s his childhood best friend.  
\- Today, down there on Earth...- started the Doctor but was interrupted when the Master rolled his eyes and shouted  
\- Boooooriiiing! You and your love for those Earthlings. You’ll never change, Doctor. 

The Doctor crossed his arms again and turned around, giving his back to the other time lord.  
\- Okay, I’m sorry. You can tell me - apologised the Master.  
The Doctor pouted and didn’t turn around.  
\- Oh, you’re being childish. I’m all ears, you can tell me your story about your earthlings - he insisted. The Doctor didn’t move.  
\- Whatever, I don’t care! - said the Master, turning around and crossing his arms too. 

Two old time lords in the TARDIS, offended by each other’s actions and acting like children. 

After long minutes the Doctor gave up and sighed and turned around.  
\- it’s Father’s Day. In Earth. All families spend the day with their Dads, celebrating, having a good time. Happy. - he explained.  
Confused, the Master slowly turned around to face the Doctor, who was looking down, hands in his pockets.  
\- And what does that has to do with you? - he asked.  
The Doctor looked up and there was pain in his face. Sad eyes. And then he remembered.

The Doctor once was a Dad. He had his children back in Gallifrey.  
But not anymore; they’re dead.

\- Oh....- was all that escaped from the Master’s mouth.  
The Doctor was having a terrible day and he did nothing but make it worse.  
For the first time, he felt pity for the Doctor.  
His best friend in the entire universe, always there trying to help every species of every planet. Trying to save him from the Drums and all the wicked things that goes through his mind but... has anyone ever tried to help him?  
The Doctor turned around again, not wanting the Master to see that tears were running down his cheeks.  
There was silence. Only the small sobs of the Doctor and the sound of the TARDIS.  
The Master thought on a way to cheer up his friend and he went back to his room to prepare his plan. 

He came back later that day.  
The Doctor nowhere to be seen in the console room.  
He smiled devilish as he got close to the control console.  
He clicked some buttons and the TARDIS started moving.  
The Doctor came running a few seconds later.  
\- What did you do? - he asked, pushing the Master away, making him fall to the floor. He clicked random buttons to make the machine stop.  
\- I’m making you a favour! - said his enemy still on the floor.  
The TARDIS shook violently and then stood still. They landed and there was silence again.  
The Doctor looked down at the Master with wide eyes and fear in his face. The Master smiled - Surprise! - said before laughing hard again.  
The Doctor ran to the door and opened it, afraid of what could be on the other side. 

They... they were in London. specifically on Shoreditch. Exactly outside of Coal Hill School.  
A bittersweet feeling ran the Doctor’s hearts.  
He step word out of the TARDIS, followed by the Master who shows no interest on where they are.  
\- Why did you brought us here? - ask the Doctor turning around to see the Master.  
\- Sorry what? Oh, well.... I don’t know a way to make you see your children. But I do know a way to make you see your granddaughter. - answered uninterested.  
\- No! This is going to interfere with my time line, this is dangerous, Master you well know that, we have to get out of here! - said the Doctor following the Master, who was walking towards the school.  
\- Oh, shuuut up and take it as a gift. Now, stop complaining. You know what to do.- answered the Master.

A few minutes later, the students started to going out of the school.  
The Doctor, still a bit furious at the Master, looked nervously for his dear Susan.  
Then, they spotted her.  
The Doctor’s eyes shining with love.  
Susan walked in front of them, she noticed they were looking at her; she waved her hand at them smiling, continuing her tracks.  
The Doctor smiled even more, his hearts jumping in joy and he irradiated happiness out of his body.  
The Master’s face was pure disgust but inside him, they’re was a small bliss of happiness.  
Susan disappeared of the sight and they both walked back to the phone box. The Doctor still with a smile on his face. 

The Master was on his way to his room when a pair of skinny arms hold him from behind.  
\- What the bloody hell you think you’re doing?! - exclaimed the Master, without pushing the Doctor away.  
Thank you, Master. - said the Doctor, holding him tighter and giving him a quick peck on the back of his neck before running to the control console, pushing again random buttons and happily screaming: "Allons-y"


End file.
